Éphémère
by Heleonora
Summary: "C'est naturellement que les regards se parlent et les gestes se répondent. Les sentiments guident plus que la raison."


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

Rating : T - Bien qu'il n'y ai rien de violent ou de vulgaire.

Statut : Texte complet

Genre : Romance

NDA : Un petit OS écrit à la va vite (désolé, je sais que l'écriture et la qualité est donc moins aboutie que sur mes autres écrits), mais qu'il fallait absolument que j'écrive et je poste aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir faire mon cadeau à Scorpion-chan23. Bon anniversaire mon chaton ! J'espère que ça te plaira malgré tout ! :3

Alors oui, je sais ! Cette scène, c'est du vu et revu, et relu à toutes les sauces ! Mais ça fait des années que j'ai envie de l'écrire malgré sa banalité, pour essayer d'y ajouter ma petite touche à moi, et j'ai enfin trouvé une occasion pour le faire. Désolé pour ceux et celles à qui ça ne plaira donc pas. Pour les autres, une petite review ? ;)

* * *

La neige tombait à gros flocons. Calme. Belle. Et pure. Douce et avenante. Légère et insouciante. Traversant la noirceur de la nuit. Alors que derrière les carreaux, des yeux torturés et inquiets regardaient ce spectacle qui pourtant avait su de nombreuses fois le calmer. Par le passé. Quand tout semblait encore moins incertain. Moins flou. Plus sûr. Mais surtout plus compréhensible que ces façades factices dont tous et toutes s'ornaient, se voilant volontairement la face ou se laissant, petit à petit, emporter dans ce flot indomptable de paroles et de croyances. Tous pensant avoir la sainte vérité. Tous pensant suivre les pas justes et honorables de leurs ancêtres. Tous voulant leur être égaux, aveuglés par le vice et les mensonges qui pullulent aux quatre coins du monde, tel de fiers oiseaux de proies. Non, ce soir-là, il ne serait pas calme comme à son habitudes, car bien trop de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas hantait son esprit qui n'aurait pas été contre un moment de répit. Un simple et court instant. Pour éviter l'accumulation incessante de tout ce qui n'allait plus sans pouvoir trouver une réponse concrète à tout ça.

Un soupir.  
Une trace de buée blanche qui s'efface aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.  
Un regard qui se perd.  
Aussi vite que l'espoir.

Alors face à ces constatations, le jeune homme fit demi-tour, une majesté innée dans chacun de ses gestes. Une grâce presque divine qui ne l'accablait pas, mais l'ornait avec une rare magnificence. La langueur et la lassitude qui semblaient pourtant peindre ses traits ne changeait en rien cette perfection que lui seul ne pouvait posséder. Le presque silence. La solitude. Ils l'accablaient. Mais en l'effleurant seulement. N'ôtant en rien de son unique prestance. L'enveloppant telle une amie hypocrite. Une prison. Cruelle et sans pitié. Qui le retenait sans espoir.

Le vent qui hurle.  
Le plancher qui craque, semblant céder face à cet assaut cruel.  
Son pas au dehors qui résonne.  
Le crépitement du feu.

Un sursaut de surprise qui peignait avec force ses traits délicats. Un mouvement brusque qui fit s'envoler de son épaule une nuée flamboyante. Des gestes sur la défensive. Un second coup d'impatience à la porte qui résonna beaucoup plus fort. Ses pas qui le mènent, sa main qui ouvre la poignée, son cœur qui faillit un court instant. Un instant qui sembla long. Un instant qui lui infligea une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant d'une telle force. Une douleur que deux choses seulement avaient pu faire oublier. Une bourrasque gelée qui ranima son esprit. Un étau qui le compressait à lui en couper une seconde fois la respiration.

Un parfum.  
Son parfum.  
Ses bras.  
Lui.

La porte enfin fermé, le souffle reprit, les esprits presque en place, il ne restait plus qu'un visage qui émanait l'incompréhension réelle. Celle mêlée à une immense curiosité que l'on ne sait comment exprimer clairement. Celle qui rendait bête et coupait tout sens de réflexion. Celle qui était si belle à voir pour le nouveau venu dont le visage était occupé par un sourire enfantin et malicieux. Le regard brillant d'une joie qui semblait pouvoir exploser à tout moment. Regard trahi par un rire franc. Regard dont la flamme changeait peu à peu de signification. Regard envoutant. Regard duquel il n'était pas possible de se détacher.

« -Mais comment… ? »

Une question inachevée.  
Une sensation retrouvée.  
Un instant éternel.  
Un baiser échangé.

Doux, mais passionné. Heureux, mais incompris. Réel, mais inimaginable. A peine débuté, mais déjà achevé.  
« -Ne te préoccupe de rien pour le moment. Je suis là. Avec toi. Tant que tu me voudras. »  
Réponse vaine qui ne vint de toute manière pas. Un regard suffisait. Un geste même. Un souvenir à graver pour l'éternité. Celui d'une main saisie avec force sous l'émotion. Celui d'un second baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si vivant. Intense. Pur. Passionnant. Un bras glissé autour de sa nuque, sur laquelle il ne sentait plus ses boucles dorées. Futile réflexion qu'il se fit alors qu'il entoura de son bras libre la taille de l'homme qui en ce moment laissait tomber toutes ses barrières pour lui. Homme à qui il laissait le soin de mener cet échange, pour son plus grand bonheur.

La fin d'une danse.  
Des souffles qui se reprennent difficilement.  
L'un résumé à l'autre.  
Une communion sacrée.

Le retour à la réalité est des plus plaisants lorsque notre pensée nous crie au rêve, mais que nos sens eux constatent la vérité. Celle d'un amour retrouvé, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures qui semblent lointaines mais qui passeront trop vite, déchirant notre âme sans délicatesse aucunes. Tirant presque satisfaction et plaisir en cet acte terrible et abominable, dont il fallait se remettre avec peine, laissant au fond de nous un vide que rien ne pourra combler que la présence de l'autre à nouveau près de nous. Seule l'habitude nous fera croire le contraire, l'habitude de la solitude qui se tisse jours après jours faisant même douter dans les pires moments. Alors il faut s'accrocher. Combattre. Et vaincre. Pour ces autres instants qui même éphémères, sont ceux qui redonnent espoirs et ravivent les cendres des rêves que l'on croyait consumées.

Une lutte contre soi.  
Une lutte pour l'autre.  
Une lutte pour soi.  
Une lutte avec l'autre.

C'est naturellement que les regards se parlent et les gestes se répondent. Les sentiments guident plus que la raison. Les lèves deviennent pressentes, s'égarant parfois, se retrouvant toujours. Avec plus d'envie, d'avidité et de passion réelle qui ne pouvait être contrôlée. Juste partagée. Les doigts cherchaient inlassablement la preuve que le corps chéri n'était pas utopie, mais bien une réalité qui frissonnait, quémandait et donnait en échange. L'autre en unique préoccupation. L'autre déifié par des yeux candides. L'autre par et pour lequel chacun vivait. L'autre sur lequel le parcours des doigts devait être mérité et gagné. Et si la triche était la connaissance d'une fêlure particulière, un souffle tiède dans le cou, une légère caresse au creux des reins, un « Je t'aime » susurré à la limite de l'inconscience, elle ne pouvait qu'être acceptée. Elle en était même hardiment désirée. Jusqu'à ce que les sens soient hors de contrôles, la pensée brisée et les corps tremblants de satisfaction. Les esprits se réveillent peu à peu, avant de laisser place à la prière d'un espoir, d'une promesse désirée d'une autre fois. Même rituel à chaque fois. Profiter une dernière fois des bras offerts pour une nuit qui serait courte à force de résister au sommeil or s'enivrer le plus de celui qui allait être arraché dans bien trop peu de temps. La prochaine fois, un rêve peut-être irréalisable.

Une prière faite à celui ou celle qui voudra l'entendre.  
L'espoir.  
Le rêve.  
L'amour.

La dernière étreinte alors que le soleil traversait difficilement à la fois, les nuages cotonneux et les lourds rideaux qui auraient dû empêcher cela. Le vide qui se creuse dès le réveil. Une envie de vomir. L'impossibilité d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Les larmes retenues. Et puis au moment de partir, des mains qui ne se lâchent plus, retenant l'autre le plus longtemps possible. Des lèvres qui se cherchent une dernière fois, mais qui ne se trouvent pas. Elles qui scelleraient les deux êtres définitivement sans aucunes chances de laisser la volonté dicter ses paroles justes et réalistes. Des regards qui s'accrochent avant de se lâcher, avant de définitivement tourner la tête, puis de faire demi-tour. Les larmes qui ne devaient pas être vues par l'autre, cachées. Et de nouveau, la vie devait reprendre son court normal, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

La solitude.  
Le silence.  
La séparation.  
Le souvenir.


End file.
